Missed You
by UnknownGirl09
Summary: Lucy hasn't seen Natsu in years. He left in high school and they haven't spoken since. But best friends are supposed to stay in contact right? When he suddenly contacts her she couldn't be happier. But is he really the same Natsu she fell in love with all those years ago?
1. The Text

**Starting another new story. Probably not the best idea, but whateves. BTW I don't know exactly how collage works, so I'm going off what I know.**

 _She missed him. She missed his smile. She missed his goofy grin. She missed his silly antics. She missed his soft pink locks. She missed him. But there was a change that may make her miss the old him. The_ _ **real**_ _him._

 **Lucy's POV**

I haven't seen Natsu since high school. I texted him a gazillion times, but he never replied. I called about three hundred times, but he never picked up. He ignored me… until now.

 _Earlier that day_

It was almost time to start collage. I was kinda sad Natsu wasn't here with me. He would always find a way to calm my nerves. I'm pretty sure I fell in love with him before he left. If only I could reverse time and tell him that. Then my phone buzzed. Hm? I wonder who it could be. Let's see… It's a unknown number… the text read ' _hey it's me Natsu… I know we haven't spoken in a long time, so if you don't reply, well I can understand. I decided to text to you since, well I don't mean to sound stalkerish but I found out that you and I are in the same collage. Fairy Tail right? Well, if you still want to talk to me I'll be waiting for you at the front gates at 8:00. if you don't… well I'd be more surprised if you do show up."_ Natsu… That may be a trick, but this sounds so much like him…

 _Now (8:00)_

I get off my motorcycle. It's handy to have a vehicle like that. I park my motorcycle and run to the front gates. I see someone casually leaning against the gates. I walk closer to see that the person has pink hair… Natsu… I break into a run. "Natsu!" I call out. The guy turns towards me. he opens up his arms. I run into them, tears threatening to pour out of my eyes. He wraps his arms around me. "Natsu…" "Hey Luce," I push out of his arms. He looks slightly startled. "Luce-" "You idiot!" he looked really shocked. "I missed you…" I said rushing back into his arms. He laughs. "I missed you too…" I look up at him. This time I get a really good look at his face. His jaw line is more defined, he doesn't look like a little boy anymore.

He notices me staring and says "You checkin' me out?" I knew he was teasing me but I couldn't help but blush. "N-No" I stammer. I felt my 14 year old crush resurfacing. He laughs. I hear a car engine turn off. Natsu looks to see who it is and I see his face tighten. I was just about to ask what was wrong, but he pushed me away abruptly.

A white haired girl walks up to him and pulls him into a deep kiss. I was startled. I just sat there on my butt while they kissed. I noticed she grabbed his shirt. I wondered where his scarf went. After they broke apart, she nods her head towards me. "who's this?" She questioned. Her voice wasn't cold, but it wasn't exactly friendly either. Natsu looked at me "Oh this," His voice was emotionless. "it's just some random girl" I looked at him shocked. His face was blank, but his eyes were pleading me not to say anything. I then notice that his right ear had quite a few piercings. Then he rolled his sleeves up to reveal a tattoo. I didn't get a good look at it before the white haired girl pulled him by his shirt. "let's go to the office and get our registration done" He didn't even glance at me before walking away with her.

I sighed. So the heart break had finally set in. He has a girlfriend. Well, there goes my chance of confessing. I quickly get up and brush myself off. Well, I guess I'll go get my registration done too.

Once I walk in, I notice there were quite a few students on campus. I look at my map, trying to find how to get there. I accidently bump into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry" we said at the simultaneously. "Hey, I'm Levy" the bluenette says. "I'm Lucy"

 _8:12_

After our introductions, we went to the registration office and found out we were sharing a dorm room. I asked her if she wanted to ride with me on my motorcycle, but found out she had one too. I check the time and said we should hurry.

 _After the day is done_

Phew, the first day is finally over. I lay on my bed going over what happened today. The day was pretty great, but I couldn't get my mind off Natsu. He insulted me several times today. I sigh. What was up with him? He usually wouldn't ignore me or call me a bitch when I accidently bump into him. Jeez, I thought he was still Natsu.

While I was thinking, someone knocked on the door. I walk over to the entrance to find a guy with a gazillion piercings. And I thought Natsu had a lot. "Gajeel!" I heard Levy call from behind me. "Sup Shrimp." Levy pouted. "Don't call me that" I stood there awkwardly. "Um…" Levy then looked at me and blushed. "Oh Lu-Chan I'm so sorry!" She then introduced me to her boyfriend, Gajeel.

After that they went to Levy's room to chill. I was just about to get back to my room when there was another knock on the door. I opened it to see Natsu. "Hey…" I said awkwardly. I was restraining myself from slamming the door in his face. I know I'm his best friend, but calling me a bitch is still rude. He scratched the back of his head. "Um, hey I uh, got kicked out of my dorm, so uh, could I stay here tonight?" Of course I let him, 'cuz isn't that what best friends do?

 _One Week Later_

I just about had it with Natsu. He acts really rude to me during the school day, but what really ticks me off is that he's been staying at my dorm every single night. At first, he would ask but eventually he just barged in, the moment I open the door. I hear a knock. I open up the door, ready to yell at Natsu only to be met by a raven haired guy. I look at him and raise an eyebrow. He looks down and notices his shirt is gone. "Ack, where'd it go?"

 _10 Minutes later_

After the guy found his shirt I learned his name was Gray and he was looking for Natsu, or Flamebrain, as he liked to call him. We were sitting on my bed, talking about school when Natsu barged in "Hey Luce, your roommate let me i-" He stopped in his tracks and narrowed his eyes "Ice Princess what are you doing here?" Gary stands up, unfazed by Natsu's cold tone. "I'm here to drag your ass back to our dorm"

 _20 Minutes later_

After they started fighting and I broke them apart, Gray explained to me how Natsu hasn't been sleeping in their dorm for a week. I look over to Natsu and narrow my eyes. He looks away. I was furious. He's been staying at my place, acting like owns it.

I eventually kick him and out a Gray follows. I couldn't believe how big of a jerk he was being right now. I sigh. Was he really the same Natsu I've known all those years ago?

 **Tada! I know its kinda sucky but it will get better. Right now it's just to introduce everything. It is horrible but whatever. I'll make the next chapter better. I can barely keep my eyes open as I type this. See you in the next chapter… ZZZZzZzZZZzzZzZZzZzZzZzZzZzzzzzzZzzZzZzZzZzzzzZzzZzZ.**


	2. The Ball

**Chapter** **2\. Still tired. ZZZZzzzzZZZzZzZzzzzZzZzZZZzZzZzZ. Fine I'll get started.**

 **Lucy's POV**

 _"Natsu!" I cried out. "Let's go to the amusement park!" he grinned. "Are you sure Luce? because there's gonna be a haunted house!" I paled. "N-never mind Natsu." he pouted. "Aw, come on Luce, I'll hold your hand the whole way through" I look away blushing. My heart was pounding. I looked back to see he was blushing a bit too. A guy with many piercings walked by. Natsu made a face. "You don't like piercings Natsu?" "No, they make you look weird, and so do tattoos." Then he grinned. "that's why I'll never get them."_

 _ **End Of Flashback**_

I sigh. What happened to that Natsu? Why'd you get piercings and tattoos? I thought you hated them. I look up at the professor and sighed again. It isn't like me to space out in class. What is happening to me? I sigh again.

 _After The Day Is Over_

"Lu-Chan!" Levy calls out to me. "Hey Levy!" I say cheerfully. Her happiness is contagious. "Are you going to join a sorority?" I sigh. "Maybe" I think my mother went to Fairy Tail too so maybe I can find the sorority she went to. " Aw, come on Lu-Chan, it'll be fun. The sorority parties are tonight, you better come with me" I sigh. This girl wasn't gonna take no as an answer, will she? "Fine," She squealed. " **But** " I added sternly, " We are only going to one party" She pouted. "Fine," She said, suddenly remembering something, "Let's go dress picking!" I sigh.

That reminds me, I need to get a job. " I don't have enough money Levy" She giggled. "Neither do I. So that's why we're going to Erza for a dress." Who's Erza? "Erza?" I questioned. Levy dramatically rolled her eyes. "One of the sorority leaders silly" "Sorority leaders?" She rolled her eyes again. "Every year, the oldest member of the sorority get chosen to be the leader. They couldn't let people just free roam, that would be chaotic." Oh I get it now. "Oh okay, when are we going to see her?" Levy grinned. "Right now" She replied, before grabbing my wrist and pulling me.

 _20 Minutes Later_

Levy brought me to this huge white mansion. "…This is the sorority house?" I questioned her. On our way here, she told me how we would be living in the house of the sorority. "Yup!" She cheerfully replied.

We walk up to the front step and before we could knock, the door swung open, reviling a red head. Not your typical red head, no, her hair was actually red. R-E-D. "Hi Levy," She said, before turning to me. Woah, she looked scary. "And you must be Lucy" She looks very intimidating. "y-yes" I manage to stammer.

A few minutes later we were in her room, looking through dresses. Wow, she had a lot. Like a whole mountain full. me and Levy were digging through dresses, when we both found the perfect dress for each other. I pulled out an orange one and she pulled out a pink one. Levy quickly tried on the orange one, delighted with it.

Once we were both satisfied with our dresses, Erza helped get our hair and makeup done. She told us that tomorrow night was the masquerade ball. Levy looked at me with pleading eyes. I sighed. There was no way I could say no. Besides I was a little interested myself.

 _At the party_

We decided that we'd be going to join Erza's sorority. We chilled for a while and talked to some of the people. The whole entire thing sounded pretty great. That is, until I spotted Lisanna there, laughing with Erza. Well, she couldn't be that bad. She then looked at me. She smiled a devious grin and mouthed 'you're dead' ] I gulped. Well, looks like I won't be joining this sorority.

 _Back at Lucy's Dorm_

Well, Levy somehow convinced me to join. I sighed. I can't be **that** bad. Levy said she would make sure nothing happened to me. I sighed again. But then I remembered tomorrow was the masquerade ball. Levy seemed to remember that too and sighed contently. She told me that we would have to go do some more dress picking tomorrow. I didn't mind, it was actually kinda fun.

 _Next Day, Back to picking dresses…_

We were back in Erza's closet. But instead of digging through her closet, she had to dresses prepared for us. Sadly, we didn't get to see them. She told us that it would be a surprise. So, we somehow got the dresses on without looking at them and she got our hair and makeup done as well. We put on our masks and finally let us use the mirror.

I gasp. Levy's dress was beautiful. She looked stunning. The dress reached her knees, and the silk fell down to her ankles. Not only that, but the silk looked like flower petals, pinched in at the hips but flowed freely at the bottom. The top part was covered with little gems and there was a satin sash around her waist. There was a simple ribbon tied behind her neck to hold the dress up. She was wearing a blue mask, quite like her hair. It was covered with a billion little orange gems. her hair was curled and sat there on her shoulders. Levy walked over to the mirror and squealed in delight.

I turn to the mirror and gasp. My dress was a light shade of pink. The actual colour was white but the silk was light pink. Unlike Levy's the top of my dress was simple. It was a pale pink colour and it had a white swirl coming from the waist. And mine too, had a satin sash, it was white and had a very pale pink rose on the right side of my hip. The rest of the dress cascaded down with lace surrounding the bottom. My mask was white with pale pink lace on it. There was a simple pink rose on the corner. My hair was also curled, but it was pinned with a rose clip, so it would only flow on my left shoulder. I looked like a princess.

"Thank you so much Erza!" I said, unbelievably happy. "You're welcome" She said, obviously pleased with herself. "Now hold still while I take a picture" Me and Levy posed like elegant princesses while Erza took photos. She sighed contently. "You girls look gorgeous" She checked the time and said "You guy should hurry, it's starting soon" Before we could ask about her, she said "Ill join you in a few" And with that she shoved us out the door.

 _At the ball_

Once me and Levy got there she said that she would wait outside for Gajeel and that I should go ahead. There was no point of arguing, so I shrugged and headed inside. I walked inside and reached the stairs heading down. I was just about to take a step when I heard a collective gasp from the crowd. I look up to find every single person in the ballroom staring at me. I gulp. Well this is going to be nerve racking.

 **I hoped you enjoyed! Yipee I'm finally done writing. I am so tired I can barely focus. Just so you know, for people reading "Don't" I'll be updating soon, so don't worry, I didn't forget about it. I'm just having bit of a hard time with three stories. *Yawn* well, I'm going to sleep now. Peace!**


	3. The Prank

**Sorry** **for not updating, but I was really busy. So here it is!**

 **Lucy's POV**

I gulp. This is really awkward. Why is everyone staring at me? I walk over to the man standing at the top of the stairs. "Um, excuse me, but why is everyone staring at me?" I whispered. He stared straight ahead. " I'm not sure, but tell me your name" He whispers back. I stared at him. "What?" I whisper-yell. "I'm supposed to introduce you to everyone in the ball. You know, like those old fashioned balls." Ohhh" I say."Um, my name is Lucy" Alright Lucy, welcome to The Black And White Ball" He winks at me. I hold back a laugh and roll my eyes.

"Lady Lucy." He calls out and waves a hand in my direction. I curtsy and walk down the steps. Everyone I still silent. I walk all the way down and curtsy again. A bunch of guys crowd around me and start flirting with me. I felt a sharp gaze on me. Lisanna and a bunch of other girls were glaring at me. There was also another person staring at me- No the **boys** around me. And that person was… Natsu. He was staring at on certain guy. I follow his gaze to be met with the gaze of an orange haired guy. He smirked. "Hello my beautiful maiden, I am Loke your knight in shining armour" I just rolled my eyes and turned away. I heard someone saying something, but it was too loud to hear.

I look at Natsu again, but this time he was glaring at something above me. I turn my head to be met with Levy and Gajeel walking down the stairs and behind them was the guy who introduced me to the ball. He easily walked through the crowd surrounding me and took my hand. "Sorry guys but she's my date for tonight." All the guys just glare at him and walk away. I blush. He turned to me. Now that he's closer I notice his raven coloured hair and dark eyes. He's actually pretty cute. "Sorry 'bout that" he said. "U-Um" I mumble. "It's alright. T-thanks actually." He scratched the back of his head. "No problem…" I notice a light blush on his cheeks. "Do you have a date?" Now it was my turn to blush. "U-um actually no…" He smiles. He bows and extends his hand to me. "Well Lady Lucy, may I have this dance?"

I blush and extended my hand. "You may" and I curtsy. He grins and leads me to the dance area. We start dancing. I was so glad I took those dance lessons. We dance around for a while, and he is looking at me with a gentle look. He slowly leaned in without me noticing-until our faces were inches apart. I was just about to peck his nose when someone whisks me away. I look up to see a familiar pink haired guy. Natsu looks at me with a intense gaze. "N-Natsu?" I stammer. What was wrong with him? "Why were you dancing with that Ice prick over there?" he growled. I felt my anger grow. "You seriously snatched me away, just because I was dancing with someone you don't like?!" I huff out in annoyance. He had a 'Duh' look. "Of course, we're best friends." Okay I've had enough. "You haven't been acting like mine." I snap. He looks hurt but I don't regret anything… Okay maybe a little. "Lucy?" he says quietly. "It was just… Ya know, I got a girlfriend, and well, I go out on dates so I don't have a lot of time…" Okay, I've had enough. "YEAH? WELL YOU SURE AS HELL HAVE TIME TO TRASH AT MY PLACE!" I pivot on my heel and walk out of the ball, not turning back.

 _Back At The Dorm_

I sit on my bed, my steam running low. I kinda feel bad at yelling at Natsu… But he, he has a… girlfriend. I feel tears well up in my eyes. Okay, I'm not gonna deny it, I'm in love again. I sigh. Why must life be so cruel?

 _Few Weeks Later_

I sigh. There's a lot more homework now. I sit in my new room, at the sorority house. I was sitting at my desk. The room was really big and… awesome? I guess? I sat there for another few minutes, debating between getting out my calculus homework out or starting my essay. I heard the door open, but I just thought Levy entered my room. Although, she would usually come in shouting.

"Ahhh!" I felt a rush of cold water go down my back. I whip around and see a smirking Lisanna and a few of her friends. Near my doorway stood a nervous, fidgeting Natsu. Natsu?! Lisanna and her friends exit my room giggling. Natsu just stood there. "Um," he started. "I'm sorr-" I was fuming. "Get out" I seethe through my teeth. Natsu took a step back. "W-Wait L-Luce-" I was so done with him. "GET OUT!" he turned pale. "Lucy, just lis-" "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM NATSU!" He turned around and ran out of my room. I could not believe this guy. I have no idea why he was EVER my best friend. I felt something warm flowing down my face. I touch my face to find tears streaming down. I can't believe I liked him. I fall onto my bed. Why, why, why is this happening to me.

 _A Little While Later_

I wake up to little pinging noises. I rub my eyes and look over to the window. Wow it's dark outside. I was just about turn away when I see something land on my window. Huh? That's strange something else hits the window. I think that was a pebble. I walk over and look outside… "Natsu?!" He was standing there throwing pebbles at my window. He sees me and starts waving his arms. Ugh, that guy. I'm not going to open the window. Nope. No way. Nope. No… Alright maybe for a second. I open the window. "Go away Natsu" I tell him. His face falls. "But Luce…" I turn away. "Nope, you jerk. I ain't gonna forgive you" I hear his voice from behind me, full of desperation. "Please Lucy, give me a chance to explain." I thought about it. "Okay, fine" I turn around to see a big grin on his face. His smile was so contagious that I gave a small smile in return. he was just about to come in when I loud voice that stopped my blood. "Natsu!"

Lisanna.

 **Hey so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for posting. I Really really busy**. **So here's a sorta long chapter.**


	4. The Hurt

**So, I've been busy with a music exam so I'm sorry for not updating.**

 **Lucy's POV**

My blood stopped cold when I heard Lisanna's voice ring out. Natsu turned his head to look at her. Why, oh why does she have to ruin moments like this? Oh right, because she can. "Hey Lisanna," Natsu said. She doesn't reply but rather walks up to him and pulls him into a kiss.

I turn away in disgust. Ugh PDA much? She pulls back. And pretends, key word _Pretends_ to notice me. "Oh hey Lucy" She sneers. Ugh, what a bitch. I don't say that about people usually, but Lisanna was pretty much asking for it. "Um," I look over to Natsu, who was looking quite uncomfortable. "So, Natsu, ready to go on our date?"

Did I mention that Lisanna lives in the same building as me? Well she does, and it sucks. "O-Oh yeah, sorry Luce" Nastu gives me an apologetic shrug. I was suddenly overcome with a blinding white fury. Natsu, came over, to pick up Lisanna, and thought he could just apologize on the way?! Who the fuck does he think he is?

I can't believe this guy. I don't know him anymore. God, I'm such a fool for believing he ACTUALLY came over, just to apologize to me. I slam my window shut and pull my curtains closed. Not before I saw Natsu making out out with Lisanna. I was ready to scream. This dude, comes over to pick up his girlfriend, and apologizes to me ON THE WAY and isn't even sorry for it. I am so done with him.

 _One Week Later_

I've been avoiding Natsu for a little over one week. Which is quite difficult since he's standing outside the sorority house every single day. Every. Single. Fucking. Day. Just waiting for Lisanna. I usually go around back to avoid any problems. But today, he turned around and looked at me. He broke out into a grin. "Hey Luce!" He said cheerfully. This dude, seriously. He acts like nothing happened. Well, I guess he did apologize… but never explained.

Whatever. I walked past him. His smiled faltered. That's what he gets. He grabs my hand. "Luce?" _I will not turn around. I will not turn around. I will not turn around. I will not turn around._ I'm turning around. I sighed. "What Natsu?" I say in an tired voice. "Why are you avoiding me?" He knows? "W-What?" He sighed. "I know you better than that Luce, you've been going through the back of the house. c'mon we've been friends for years, you think I wouldn't know you?" I pull my hand back sharply. Well, lately I'm not sure I know you anymore" I say coldly.

A look of hurt appears on his face. "Don't look at me like that. You have no right to feel hurt." He looks at me angrily. "Yes I do. My best friend just said that she doesn't know me anymore" I roll my eyes. " Okay, if you think that way, then how would react in your best friend re appears after high school, shoved you to the ground because of their girlfriend, watches them get soaked in water, comes over to apologize, _on the way to visit their girlfriend,_ then acts like nothing happens." I cross my arms. Natsu looks at me with a tight jaw. "That's what I thought" I turn around and walk away.

 _1 month later_

Natsu hasn't talked to me since that day. I honestly don't want to talk to him either. And I had a lot of homework to do. So I finally got the time to finish it and now I can chill. Whew. Hmm, maybe I'll see if Levy wants to hang out. I exit my room and walk over to Levy's. Hmm, not here. Probably on a date with Gajeel. I'll go see if Erza is available . Not here either. Let's see what I can do. Hmm… Oh! Maybe I'll go to town and shop for some supplies. I AM running low on pens.

 _After a Little Shopping Trip_

I finished buying supplies. Hm, I still have some time to kill. "Oof" I bump into something. I look up and see a person. "Oh! I am so sorry!" I say quickly. "Nah, I wasn't watching where I was going, so it's not your fault" Hey that voice sounded familiar. It was… "Gray!" He looked at me in surprise. "Oh hey! You're Lucy right?" "Yeah, we met at the ball" Wow what a pleasant surprise. "Hey, I was heading towards this famous ice cream shop, wanna come?" Is he asking me out? Probably not. "Uh, Sure!"

 _After Buying Ice Cream… Yummy_

"Yum! This ice cream is amazing" Gray laughed. "yeah, you're right" We were currently sitting inside the ice cream shop. It was delicious. I got vanilla, it was so soft… and… "HEY!" Someone yelled. I open my eyes to see a very angry Natsu. Wait, Natsu!? He was holding a fistful of Gray's shirt. "What do you think you're doing?" Gray rolled his eyes. " Eating ice cream, duh?" Natsu blinked. But easily recovered. "Yeah but what do you think you're doing here with Luce?"

Now I was pissed. I stand up and slam one hand on the table. They both turned to me and their eyes widened in fear. "Listen up Natsu Dragneel. You do not own me, nor do you control who I'm friends with." I then added. "Since you clearly aren't one of them" he looked really hurt. Maybe I pushed it too far this time. But then he dropped Gray and walked out.

 **Like It? Hate it? Review it? Tell me what you want to happen, and I'll try to make it happen.**


	5. The Relization

**More stuff for you guys! You da best! So sorry for not updating. I was on vaction so… yeah. Sorry :/**

 **Lucy's POV**

I stared at the door. Then I remembered that Gray was there. Wait Gray?! I rush over to him. "Are you okay?!" I say in a frantic voice. Gray sits up and shakes his head. "Yeah, I'm fine". He gets up and brushes his clothes off. "Um…" well this was awkward. Gray scratched the back of his head, kinda like Natsu…

Why the fuck am I thinking of Natsu right now? "So…" Gray said, breaking me out of my daze. "Well, I guess I'll be going then" Gray said awkwardly. "Uh yeah, I better get going too" I reply.

* * *

I was slowly making my way back to the school campus, when I felt something latch onto my wrist. I whipped around, ready for a drunk creep, only to be met with an angry face of Natsu. I froze. "Natsu?!" Da fauq he doing here? ( _A/N_ _idk why Lucy suddenly started using slang XD)_ he stared at me, just stared. I squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze. It felt as if his eyes were burning holes into me. I was just about to speak when he sighed. "Luce?" I froze again. WHY IS HE USING MY FREAKIN NICKNAME NOW?! "Is that still you Luce?" I hear him say. Ok, if I wasn't pissed before, I am now.

HE was the one who disappeared after high school.

HE was the one who cut all contact.

HE was the one who threw me on the ground when he spotted his girlfriend.

HE was the one who broke my heart

But I don't say any of that out loud. Because, I'm too hurt. I open my mouth before closing it, and sadly shaking my head. What was I supposed to say? That he broke my heart? That he hurt me like no one else?

I slowly remove my wrist from his grasp. I look at him one more time before turning around. I don't even know why I'm getting so worked up about this. He's just some boy.

No.

He's not.

He's the boy who grinned at me and offered me a hand when I was down.

He's the boy that protected me from my bullies.

He's the boy that came back to me after taking on my bullies, bruises covering his face.

He's the boy that I came crying to when my crush broke my heart.

He's the boy that picked me up again.

He's the boy that I trust the most.

I lift my head, ready to turn around and hug Natsu, but when I do, someone is already in his arms. And that "someone's" name is, Lisanna.

I turn around and drop my head.

He's also the boy who broke my heart.

I feel tears well up as I start sprinting away from the hugging couple. I'm so confused. Natsu shouldn't be a big deal right? No, that's not true, i should stop lying to myself. Natsu is my best friend and first love. I stop running.

Natsu, is my… first love.

 _first love._

 _first love._

 _first love._

 _first love._

The words keep playing in my head like a broken record. I sink to the ground, oblivious to the passerbyers. That can't be right.

 _But it is._

Just as that dawns on me, it starts raining. Great, way to make this more dramatic. I slowly trudge back to campus, The energy completely drained from me.

* * *

I quickly take a shower and lie down. Why do I have to be in love with this goddamn idiot. I can't believe myself.

But when I think of his pink locks, Onyx eyes, Beautiful smile…

I shake my head. Get it together Lucy!

Natsu has been watching me from afar for a week now. It makes me squirm when I feel his gaze on me. But I don't want to talk to him. It seems like every time I'm about to forgive him, Lisanna shows up, reminding me why not to.

But, then, there are those days where I just want to grab him and kiss him. I'm so confused.

* * *

One day, I bump into Gray. We chat a while, and we decide to hang out after all our classes are finished. But the whole entire time we were having that conversation, my mind was on a certain pink haired idiot.

I hear a knock on my door. I opened it to see Gray.

"Hey Gray," I say casually.

"H-hi" he stammers back nervously.

I wonder what he's nervous about. I quickly dismiss that thought and invite him in.

we play videogames for a while, before my stomach growls.

I blush. God, it's so embarrassing. Gray just chuckles.

* * *

We go to this new cafe that opened up. It's a cafe for students on campus and it's a big hit.

We manage to get a table and order something. "So…" Gray says, back to his nervous state. It gets me nervous too.

"So…" I reply.

Thankfully our orders come and we don't have to sit in awkward silence anymore. In fact, we have pretty good time.

Once we finish, Gray leads me outside. He passes me a note a tells me to open it once we get back.

My curiosity is bursting when he does that. But, sadly, I agree.

He takes me back and says goodbye. He looks even more tense than before. But I just say goodbye and close the door.

I take off my jacket when the note falls out of the pocket. Oh! The Note!

I quickly open it up, Inside it reads;

 _Open your window at midnight,_

 _If you choose to receive a lovely surprise_

It's such a cute note. I wonder what the surprise is. Just then, Levy texts me. Perfect timing. She wants to hang out. I quickly invite her over, ready to tell her about today.

"Hey Levy!' I greet happily when Levy arrives. Levy smiles coyly. "Someone's in a good mood today…"

"Yep!" I grin happily as I recount today's events.

12:00am

I'm so jumpy right now. I'm supposed to open my window right now.

I open my window excitedly, ready for a surprise. I open it up to see Gray holding a dozen red roses and a box of chocolates.

My smile falters. I did not like where this was going. He then mouths the words 'I like you'.

He yells "Will you go out with me?" and my blood runs cold at what happens next.

 **DUN DUN DUN! Guess what happens next. Whoever does will be cool. And once again, I'm sorry for not updating. If you have any suggestions, leave a review.**


	6. Sorry, not a chapter, just a note

**Sorry** **sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry.**

 **I know I haven't updated in such a long time. But like something big came up, shit happened. Anyways, I still don't have a lot of time to update, but I think I can get maybe one or two chapters out a month. I sorta forgot some parts of my stories, so some details may be off.**

 **I will be posting this to all of my stories, so if you see one, you can ignore the other ones. This is just for people who only read certain stories. If you read multiple stories by me, you can ignore the other notes.**

 **well, see you in a few!**


End file.
